The invention is directed to a drilling and chipping tool with a holder for a tool bit detachably connected to a neck on the drilling and chipping tool. The holder has a cap arranged to fit over the neck of the tool.
Drilling and chipping tools of the type under consideration are distinguished by a light, easily handled construction. For the most part, such tools are used for drilling in steel, timber, plastics material and, in combination with a striker mechanism, for drilling in rock. In these drilling and chipping tools it is possible to switch off the striking operation, however, the rotary drive continues.
A tool bit holder is disclosed in DE-PS 36 37 354 and is shaped as a separate striker-front adapter chuck. This chuck includes a cap so that it can be clamped on the neck of a machine tool. Tool bit holders of this type have the disadvantage that the cap must be placed on the neck of the tool and subsequently tightened in the circumferential direction by a tightening screw or locking bar.
When the tool is lifted off a component or target material being worked on, the blows generated by a striker piston of the tool acting in the axial direction are absorbed entirely by the striker-front adapter chuck. As a result, the cap of the holder can slid off the tool neck. To prevent such an occurrence, a clampening screw must be tightened to such a high degree that there is the possibility of damage or deformation to the tool neck.